the_sun_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Story of The sun origin
ACT 1- Prologue Our story begins with a prelude from raven talking about the nature of the wasteland. Then the story cuts to the empty lands three days prior to start of the main game. It follows Raven helping out Krieg, Mechanic and Owl discover the whereabouts the kiln during their supply run for bunker 216. Raven comes to discover Kiln's dying body and before he could get help, Kiln dies. After advancing towards the train station to retrieve Kiln's communicator he gets attacked by nomads and discovers their squad leader injured in the station's lodge and can either kill him before or after their conversation or save him after getting the answers he needs. The nomad squad leader vandal apologizes about the death of Kiln and tells Raven what transpired and warns him to be careful that his employers are very powerful. Raven later discovers wolf who tells Raven more about vandal's employers Black beasts, for which Raven passes all this information to mechanic whom tasks Raven to spy on the nomads in the nearby town. After discovering that the safety of his bunker in under threat from what he heard under mechanic orders he, Krieg and Owl go to retrieve some radio equipment to call for backup but get attacked by Black Beasts/Nomads troops but they are able to repel them and get the equipment. Mechanic decides that is better to get rid of the town of black beasts and tasked Raven to plant a bomb in the town but before raven is able to reach the town he his recalled to help defend his raid group from an incoming attack from the Black beasts and at this point mechanic decides the raid is over and they leave the empty lands. ACT 2- Chosen one Three days after empty lands raid Raven is awoken by Eger to tell him that Beoduin the leader of bunker 216 wants to discuss something with him. When raven meets with Beoduin he is told that according to the professor of the bunker the water purification system is bad and will soon stop working and they need another one. With that said The triumviate of the vault decide that Raven is the best candidate to retrieve another one but Raven asks why him not Eger because Eger has better experience in the wasteland than him and after discussing this with the council he discovers that the social adviser Milana does not trust Eger because he used to be a nomad. Still in the bunker raven starts his preparation to leave for the wasteland meeting with Eger for facts about factions in the wasteland, getting his equipment and supplies from the bunker shop, asking around for where he should start his journey and being told by the professor of the bunker that he should look for Dr Gromberg that he might know where to find the water purification system and after all is done Raven leaves for the wasteland to save his bunker. ACT 3 - Into the wasteland As raven begins his journey to find Dr Gromberg he is told by Maks, Caliber and Ventils to begin his quest in the hill settlements of the lands of community where he discovers the Dentists whom he can choose to help with their own problems and the Scouts who are trying to migrate north of the lands of the community but cannot because the northern passage is being blocked by a blockpost under the control of nomads from reverse's group and will not allow anyone to pass through. So Bregg, the leader of the scouts tasks Raven in finding a way in convincing the nomads in allowing them to pass through. Raven can decide to kill all the nomads before talking to and helping reverse with some tasks or talk to reverse and lead the scouts on an assault on the blockpost because reverse decides to kill you and the scouts anyways even if Raven helps thereby securing the northern blockpost under scouts control and allowing Raven to explore the northern part of the world to continue his quest. If Raven decides to talk to and help reverse and the nomads with some missions he will travel to the Rusty wasteland and after helping a survivor named Brainwave free his friend Tan. Raven is told by Tan that Dr Gromberg is in Atria which is located in the northern part of the world past the northern blockpost. While exploring Rusty wasteland Raven comes across another group of scouts who are lead by fox need him to investigate an area where Raven will have an encounter with Black beasts squadron and wins and after looting their corpses for anything important he discovers from a communicator that information about his bunker is being leaked and a it is somebody from his bunker for which he present this all to Bedouin who tells him to keep this a secret and continue his mission. ACT 4 - House of Cards After crossing the minefields to the northern part of the world Raven is able to find Atria and comes across a man being attacked by mutants and saves him. His name is Funky and he is a member of the Atria bunker and promises to help Raven anyway he can since Raven saved his life and guides him to the Atria bunker but when they get to the gates Raven is denied accessed to enter the vault even though he clearly knows who Dr Gromberg is. This is because the moderator to the leader of the Atria, Buddha is missing and the leaders of the surrounding territories of Atria are vying for that position. These leaders include Samurai of the mercenaries, Boar of Boar's group and Walsh of the Cartel the largest group in the surrounding territories. Raven first meets with the High Zone's leader, Walsh. In order to proceed further into the main quest one must side with him. Raven is tasked with finding Aspecalius's notes, which were stolen by his assistant Teluma. Raven then must go to Funky for directions to the Black Holes, where Samurai and his mercs are located. After finding the case of notes there, Raven has an option to give the Teluma's communicator either to Samurai, or Walsh. It is unknown (At least for me) what benefits are yielded from giving the communicator to Samurai. He will only give you the "cargo" quest. '''Giving it to Walsh: '''He will trust you and help you get into the bunker. After some days, he will radio you a quest. You will need to find dirt on samurai and his mercs. This is what happens: * Raven kills Saggit and the Black Beasts and steals his flashdrive. * He talks to Laba and condemn him for collaborating with Black Beasts. He shows him the flash drive, which angers Laba. After you leave, the guard protecting the safe will walk away to talk to Laba. This will allow you to steal some loot and grab the documents inside. If you come back to Laba (After ) * When mole radios you, meet him and he will give you documents on Chunk